Mi Querido Monje
by KharmaII
Summary: Capitulo 6.- !ACTUALIZADO! Despues de un pleito con Inuyasha Aome se lleva por un par de dias a Miroku a su epoca y una mutua atraccion comienza a formarse entre ambos. (Estos eventos ocurren antes de la llegada de Sango al grupo) ¿Podra Miroku contener su deseo por poseer a su linda anfitriona?
1. Chapter 1

Mi amado Monje.

Esta historia ocurre a principios del anime, antes de que Sango y Shippo se unieran a Inuyasha, Aome y Miroku. Sabemos que su nombre real es Kagome pero en mi pais se le conocio como Aome.

Cuando el monje Miroku conocio a Aome no pudo evitar enamorarse de la hermosa joven y es que no era para menos; Aome era una preciosidad de apenas quince años, y de figura perfecta. No obstante su juventud, sus dulces senos en capullo empezaban ya a adquirir proporciones como las que placen al sexo opuesto. Su rostro acusaba una candidez encantadora; su aliento era suave como los perfumes de Arabia, y su piel parecía de terciopelo. Aome sabía, desde luego, cuáles eran sus encantos, y erguía su cabeza con tanto orgullo y coquetería como pudiera hacerlo una reina. No resultaba difícil ver que despertaba admiración al observar las miradas de anhelo y lujuria que le dirigían el monje, sin embargo no le desagrada para nada, ya que el monje para ella era muy apuesto, educado y muy amable con ella, todo lo opuesto al orgulloso, egocentrico, machista y patan que era el hibrido con ella. Para empeorar las cosas Inuyasha cuetiomaba a Aome sobre su culpabilidad por haber hecho pedazos la perla de Shikon y de solo considerarla como un instrumento para poder localizar los fragmentos de la susodicha perla, asi, el cariño y amor que comenzaba a sentir por Inu, comenzo a perderlo. Esto no paso desapercibido por el monje el cual poco a poco comenzo a acercarse mas a la linda adolescente, ella por su parte encontro en el apuesto monje a la persona que pudiera darle apoyo moral para poder soportar al odioso Hanyou. Y asi, una tarde en que Inu y Aome tuvieron una fuerte discusion la palabra "¡Abajo!" salio de los labios de la hermosa jovencita y el hanyou termino con su rostro estampado contra el suelo, despues se marcho muy furiosa al pozo y advirtiendole al atontado Inu que no se atreviera a seguirla o de lo contrario le repeteria la misma "dosis" pero diez veces, Mirolu por su parte observo la discusion a prudente distancia pero sin intervenir para nada, pero despues comenzo a seguir a Aome. Al llegar al pozo vio que ella estaba aun lado y cubriendo sus ojos con su mano derecha, se acerco a ella y le dijo:

-¿ Se marcha Srta. Aome?

Ella volteo y dejo al descubierto sus hermosos ojos verdes los cuales estaban irritados por estar llorando se acerco rapidamente al monje y en una accion que el nunca espero ella lo abrazo y pego su rostro en su pecho y siguio llorando, lo malo fue que tambien pego sus suaves pero firmes senos en su pecho y haciendo que sus hormonas comenzaran a alborotarse y con algo de temor la abrazo por su sensual cintura y teniendo por primera en su vida ese divino cuerpo cerca de el. Aome siguio llorando y el monje tratando de controlar su lujuria le dijo:

-Ya, ya, por favor Srta. Aome tranquilicese por favor.

Entre sollozos ella le dijo:

-Es un bastardo, un infeliz, no le importan para nada mis sentimientos, solo le preocupa recuperar su maldita perla !Snif! !Snif!-Dijo ella y buscando alivio abrazo mas fuerte al monje y pegando mas su cuerpo al de el, Mroku por su parte comenzo a respirar profundamente buscando controlar el ardor sexual que tenia en cierta parte de su anatomia al tener a esa hermosa adolescente en sus brazos y le dijo:

-¿Sabe? Creo que es mejor que regrese a su epoca y medite muy seriamente si vale la pena que usted regrese

Aome al escuchar eso dejo de llorar y levanto su vista para verlo y con algo de miedo le dijo:

-¿Eh? ¿Esta habalndo en...Serio?

Miroku le dio una triste mirada y le dijo:

-Me temo que si Srta. Higurashi, en el tiempo que hemos estado juntos he visto los continuos pleitos que tiene con Inuyasha y yo honestamente por no echarle mas leña al fuego me he mantenido al margen de ustedes dos, especialmente que se que usted siente un afecto por el y que por lo terco y testarado que es Inuyasha no parece comprnderlo.

Aome se sonrojo al escuchar eso y avergonzada bajo su cabeza y entonces Miroku le dijo:

-¿Vale la pena seguir con una persona que no valora lo que hace por el?

-Yo...No se-Dijo ella con dudas, Miroku vio al cielo y dio un profundo suspiro y le dijo con un tono muy triste:

-Aunque si ya no decide regresar yo...Lo unico que lamentaria es que nunca mas la volveria a ver

Sorprendida por lo que escucho Aome volvio a mirar al monje y le dijo:

-¿En serio?

El le sonrio y encogiendose de hombros le dijo:

-Bueno, pues si yo...Me encariñe con usted y...Este...No volver a ver a una linda joven como usted es lo unico que voy a lamentar, no se ofenda por favor por lo que le dije ¿Si?

Aome le dio una linda sonrisa y en una nueva accion que el monje nunca espero en su vida ella se acerco a el y le dio un suave beso en su mejilla derecha, pero muy cerca de sus labios y le dijo:

-Gracias por lo que me dijo mi querido monje y honestamente si no regresara yo tambien lo extrañaria mucho

-!Oh! ¿En...Serio?-Dijo el dandole una sonrisa y muy contento

-!Sip!-Dijo ella sonrojandose un poco.

-Bueno, pues gracias por lo que me dijo y pues ¿Por que no se toma unos dias de descanso en su epoca y ya mas tranquila regresa? Mientras yo platicare con ese torpe de Inuyasha y le hare entender que con esa estupida actitud que tiene hacia usted lo unico que va a conseguir es que usted nunca mas regresara. Aome lo miro fijamente y dando un fuerte suspiro le dijo con una sonrisa:

-Muchas gracias mi querido monje, voy a seguir su consejo y volvere dentro de tres dias ¿Ok?

-Claro, cuidese y ya sabe aquí la espero-Dijo el timidamente, Aome sonrio y le dio otro beso en su mejilla, el se sonrojo y entonces le planto un inocente beso a Aome en su frente, se separaron y Aome antes de entrar al pozo le hizo un guiño al monje y le lanzo un beso con sus dedos y cuando entro al pozo alzo sus hermosas piernas y por cortesia de su minifalda verde le permitio al monje bver a placer sus blancos y tungentes muslos, Miroku abrio muy grande sus ojos al ver esa erotica vision que la linda joven le ofrecio, al desaparecer el monje se acerco al pozo y sonrio al tiempo que comenzaba a masajear su erecto pene buscando calmar el ardor que tenia en el, sabia que si las cosas iban de mal en peor con su relacion con Inuyasha las posibilidades de poseerla eran muy altas.

_-Van a ser tres muy largos dias_-Penso ardiendo de excitación.

Continuara.

Hola a todos y esperando que la historia sea de su agrado. Ya saben se agradecen todo tipo de comentarios, sugerencias y criticas constructivas.

Proximo capitulo: La relacion con Inuyasha va de mal en peor para Aome pero encontra el consuelo y el cariño que tanto busca en el apuesto monje Miroku ¿Que pasara?


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

Miroku platico con Inuyasha quien de mala gana escucho lo que el monje le decia respecto a su actitud que tenia con Aome.

"!Es su culpa! Por eso la perla esta hecha mil pedazos!" Renegaba el hanyou con la misma cantaleta, Miroku le decia que corria el riesgo de perderla pero Inu insistia en que solo queria recuperar la perla e ignorando la sonrisa que se formaba en los labios del monje.

-Entonces, no sientes nada por ella ¿Verdad?-Dijo tranquilamente el monje, Inu dudo al contestar y le dijo:

-¡Cla...Claro que la estimo, pero su primordial obligacion es ayudarme a recuperar la perla!

Miroku y la anciana Kaede, la cual acababa de llegar se miraron el uno al otro y solo movieron negativamente sus cabezas, comprendiendo que Inu era un caso perdido y que nunca aceptaria que sentia algo por la hermosa joven. _"Su estupido orgullo de macho seria su perdicion",_ pensaron Miroku y la bondadosa anciana.

Tres dias mas tarde Aome regreso y para su sorpresa se encontro con el hombre del cual se habia despedido por ultima vez, el se encontraba sentado bajo el tronco de un frondoso arbol.

-!Monje Miroku!-Dijo la hermosa joven y fue a abrazarlo ante la sorpresa de el.

-!Vaya! ¿Me estab esperando?-Dijo ella arqueando un ojo y haciendo que el pobre hombre temblara al sentir en su pecho los suaves pero firmes senos de la joven en su pecho.

-Este...Hola Srta. Aome, pues si...Dijo tres dias y pense en esperarla.-Dijo algo nervioso, ella le sonrio y le dio un beso en la punta de su nariz al tiempo que le decia "Gracias".

Despues del efusivo saludo Aome rompio el abrazo y Miroku le dijo:

-¿Como se siente? ¿Mejor?

Aome dio un bufido de molestia y le dijo:

-Pues si, haber ahora cuanto tiempo aguanto al malhumorado y petulante perro ese.

Miroku sonrio, contento al escuchar eso y le dijo:

-Mire, la Sra. Kaede y yo platicamos largamente con Inuyasha y le hicimos entender que si sigue con ese mal carácter lo unico que va a lograr es que usted nunca mas regrese aquí.

Aome lo miro enojada y le dijo:

-Creame, ganas de ver a ese idiota ya no me quedan, sin embargo tengo un fuerte compromiso moral con el por haber destruido la perla, ademas, hay gente que estimo y no quiero dejar de verla por culpa de ese insensible-Dijo ella haciendole un guiño y acariciando el rostro del monje, el cual se sonrojo y le dijo "Gracias" dandole una sonrisa y asi, platicando animadamente fueron a la aldea a reunirse con Kaede e Inuyasha.

A regañadientes el hanyou le ofrecio una leve "disculpa" a Aome por su comportamiento, de mala gana la jovencita acepto y despues de charlar un rato con Kaede salieron a buscar fragmentos de la perla, sin embargo, AhoraAome esta mas cerca del monje y procuraba platicar mas con el, Inu los vio de reojo pero no dijo nada, le molestaba ver a Aome muy amigable con Miroku pero su estupido orgullo le impidio decir algo y siguio caminando, pero despues de caminar un rato sintio una leve punzada en su corazon al ver como Aome habia abrazado al monje de un brazo mientras platicaban alegremente.

_-Maldito seas Miroku_-Penso Inu al ver de reojo a la pareja, pero lo que mas le dolia era que actuaban como...Si fueran una pareja. Por su parte el monje sentia que el corazon se le iba a salir por la boca al sentir los senos de Aome frotarse contra su antebrazo.

Rato despues Aome advirtio a sus amigos que habia detectado un fragmento cuando pasaban por una colina, Inu como siempre, de modo apresurado se adelanto rapidamente subiendo la colina y dejando atrás a Aome y Miroku, ella con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho dijo muy molesta mirando como se alejaba:

-Este idiota al parecer no conoce el concepto de "Trabajo en equipo"

Miroku sonrio algo nervioso y le dijo:

-No se enoje Srta. Aome, mire mejor a trepar por la colina para alcanzarlo ¿Si?

Ella asintio dandole una sonrisa y comenzaron a subir por la empinada colina Aome iba adelante y Moroku atrás de ella, al ir subiendo Miroku trago saliva al poder contemplar a plenitud el trasero y los blancos muslos de la linda joven que la minifalda de ella le permitia ver, sin embargo una suave brisa al pasar levanto la minifalda de ella permitiendole al monje ver a placer las hermosas nalgas de la jovencita, las cuales estaban cubiertas por una pantaleta blanca ajustada y que dejaba al descubierto una parte de sus gluteos, Aome al sentir que su minifalda se levato por el aire se sonrojo por completo y con amabs manos se cubrio el trasero pero por lo inclinado del suelo perdio el equilibrio y comenzo a caer hacia atrás.

-!Ahhhh!-Grito Aome cuando comenzo a caer

-!Cuidado Srta. Aome!-Dijo el monje buscando sujetarla por su cintura.

Aome dio un suspiro de alivio al sentir que su caida era detenida por la accion del monje y le dijo:  
>-!Ufff! Gracias monje Miroku si no hubiera sido por usted me hubiera dado un...-Ella no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la mano izquierda del monje la sentia en su contura pero loque quito el habla fue que la mano derecha de Miroku estaba agarrandole...Su nalga derecha, ella giro lentamente su cabeza mirando donde estaba la mano del monje y termino diciendo:<p>

-...Me hubiera dado un buen golpe.

Miroku por su parte estaba temblando por dos razones: La primera por sentir en su mano derecha el carnoso trasero de la joven y la segunda por la furiosa reaccion que esperaba tuviera la joven por donde tenia su mano y torpemente dijo:

-Este...De nada

Entonces ambos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro sin decirse nada, fueron unos segundos pero al monje le pareco una eternidad y entonces Aome le dijo:

-Bueno, vamos a seguir subiendo pero...

-¿Pero?-Dijo el monje muerto de miedo, pero por una extraña razon no podia quitar su mano del apetitoso gluteo de la joven. Ella dio un fuerte suspiro y le dijo dandole una seria mirada:

-No vaya a soltarme ¿Quiere? No vaya a ser que vaya resbalarme e nuevo y me vaya a caer. Al escuchar eso el monje hizo un enorme esfuerzo para no desmayarse, el honestamente estaba esperando una fuerte cachetada o una furiosa patada en sus testiculos y no escuchar lo que la jovencita le dijo. ¿Que le estaba queriendo decir? ¿Acaso le estaba dando a entender que le permitiria seguirle tocando el trasero con su mano derecha?

-Este...Si, lo que uste diga:-Fue lo atino a decir, Aome le sonrio y comenzaron a subir lentamente por la colina, el temblo, su mano izquierda la sujetaba por su cintura mientras que la derecha seguia aferrada al gluteo de la joven y a ella...!No parecia importarle en lo absoluto! Aome por su parte estaba supersonrojada al senitr la mano del hombre en su trasero pero sin poder evitarlo una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios mientras lentamente seguian subiendo la colina, Miroku por su parte sin poder evitarlo comenzaba a disfrutar el erotico momento que la lindaa joven le estaba ofreciendo pero su temor aumento !Al comprender que tenia una enorme ereccion!

Finalmente cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la cima de la colina Aome se detuvo, giro su cabeza y con suavidad puso su mano derecha en la muñeca de la mano del monje con la cual le estaba agarrando su gluteo y le dijo:

-¿Sabe? Creo que sera mejor que quite su mano de mis gluteos, mire, no es que me moleste, pero no creo que a ese idiota le agrade que me este tocando ahi-Termino haciendole un guiño y despues señalando con su mirada a un Inuyasha el cual estaba peleando furiosamente con un demonio en forma de ogro y que tenia clavado en su pecho un fragmento de la perla de Shikon, el monje solo atino a asintir con la cabeza y separo su mano del trasero de Aome y la solto de su cintura, ambos supiraron y ella le dijo con una linda sonrisa arquendo un ojo mientras miraba fijamente la ereccion del monje.

-No sea malito monje, trate de "tranquilizar" a su amigo, tampoco pienso que seria buena idea que Inuyasha lo viera en ese estado yo...No se que podria pensar, Miroku al escuchar eso queria que la tierra se lo tragara y con vergüenza cubrio su entrepierna, Aome sonrio divertida y desfundo su arco y sus flechas y dijo dando un fuerte suspiro:

-Bueno...Hay que ayudar a ese torpe-Entonces miro al monje y le lanzo un beso moviendo sus labios E inmediatamente comenzo a correr hacia donde estaba peleando el hanyou y dejando atrás aun desconcertado monje al cual aun sentia en su mano derecha el carnoso trasero de la joven y su excitación en lugar de disminuir...Aumento mas, asi como el ardor en su pene, finalmente una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios al comprender algo, la joven le habia permitido tocarle el trasero y si se lo habia permitido una vez, podria permitirselo una segunda y ¿Por que no? Muchas mas veces mas, una enorme excitación inundo su ser y con una gran sonrisa comenzo hacia a correr hacia ellos mientras comenzaba a liberar de su mano derecha el agujero negro.

Continuara...

Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo, se agradecen comentarios, gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

La lucha fu dura y ardua pero finalmente el ogro fue derrotado y consiguiendo un pedazo de la preciada perla, Aome tomo el fragmento y la coloco en una pequeña botella de vidrio que colgaba de su cuello.

-¿Ya ves Inuyasha como trabajando en equipo pudimos derrotar facilmente al ogro?-Le encaro Aome al hanyou, el cual, con su clasico orgullo arrogante le dijo a la miko girando su cabeza para no verla:

-!Bha! Tonterias, yo pude haberlo derrotado yo solo sin ayuda de uds. dos.

Aome giro hacia atrás sus ojos en señal de fastidio y le dijo:

-Si claro y supongo que ya se te olvido que gracias al agujero negro del monje el ogro no te hizo papilla cuando tropezaste y caiste de espaldas y tirando tu espada.

Inu muy molesto practicamente le grito a Aome en su cara:

-!Fue un maldito paso en falso! !Ademas yo iba a usar mir garras para atacarlo cuando el monje intervino!

-Perdon por ayudarte-Dijo Miroku con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho

-Si Inuyasha, perdonanos por no recordar que eres autosuficiente para resolver las batallas-Dijo Aome muy furiosa, se acerco al monje y lo abrazo por su brazo y le dijo dandole una sonrisa:

-Bueno, vamonos a la aldea ¿Si? Ya con este son cinco fragmentos y merecemos un descanso ¿No?

Miroku algo nervioso al volver a sentir los senos de Aome en su brazo, solo asintio con la cabeza y dijo con algo de nervios:

-Este...Vamonos a casa Inuyasha

El pobre Inu solo los vio alejarse con sus ojos y boca bien abiertos.

Rato despues en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede Aome preparaba muy contenta la comida mientras la noble anciana platicaba con Inu y Miroku:

-!Que bueno! Ya son conco fragmetos-Dijo la mujer mirando los frgmentos de la botella de vidrio que tenia en su mano

-Bueno, de eso a nada-Dijo cierta persona muy molesta y con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho y con sus ojos cerrados.

-Inuyasha por favor, hacemos lo que podemos y comprende que la Srta. Aome tiene su vida y obligaciones en su epoca y no puede estar aquí todo el tiempo-Le dijo Miroku con un tono serio, al escuhar eso Inu abrio sus ojos y le dijo en un tono molesto a Aome:

-Oye Aome, a propisto ¿Cuanto tiempo te vas a ausentar en tu epoca?

Sin voltear a verlo y repirando agitadamente por lo molesta que empezaba a ponerse le dijo de mala gana:

-Solo tres dias Inuyasha en lo que hago unos examenes para ponerme al dia en mis estudios.

-Trata de no reprobarlos ¿Quieres? No quiero que luego me digas que tienes que quedarte mas tiempo-Dijo muy molesto y haciendo que Miroku y la Kaede se miraran el uno al otro y resintiendo lo que iba a pasar, Aome temblando de ira se acerco al trio pero con una sonrisa les dijo:

-Por favor prueben mi sopa, es una receta que me enseño mi mama.

Kaede y Miroku agradecieron a Aome pero Inu la tomo sin decir nada.

-!Mmmm! Hija que rica esta tu sopa-Dijo la noble mujer a Aome

-Srta. Higurashi felicite a su madre por mi ¿Quiere? Como dicen en su epoca: Esta para chuparse los dedos-Dijo Miroku y haciendo sonrier a Aome

-Esta muy rica ¿Verdad Inuyasha?-Le dijo Kaede a Inu el cual estaba tomando la sopa en silencio, paro de tomarla y le dijo sin emocion alguno.

-Nada del otro mundo pero...Es digerible

Aome sintio como si la espada de Inu se hubiera azotado en su cabeza y tratando de controlarse le dijo temblando de ira:

-Disculpame por...No ser tan buena cocinera

-Si claro-Dijo Inu quien seguia practicamente devorando la sopa, Miroku y Kaede optaron por guardar silencio y terminaron su sopa. Cuando terminaron ya comenzaba a oscurecer y el hanyou le dijo a Aome:

-Bueno ¿Entonces cuanto tiempo tendre que esperar para que podamos seguir buscando mas fragmentos?

-De nada Inuyasha...Espero que te haya gustado mi comida.-Dijo Aome mirando hacia el suelo y apretando sus puños contra sus muslos, Kaede y Miroku solo le dieron una mirada de enojo al hanyou, el cual solo desvio su mirada, Aome tuvo un fuerte respiro y se levanto y le dijo dandole una linda sonrisa:

-Inuyasha ¿Podemos ir afuera? Ahi te dire cuanto tiempo tardare en realidad

-El hanyou le dio una mirada molesta y le dijo:

-Que remedio-Y salio seguida de Aome, Miroku y Kaede solo los siguieron con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron, pasaron unos segundos y enotnces se escucho afuera:

-!ABAJO! !ABAJO! !ABAJO!

!CRASH! !CRASH! !CRASH! Y MAS !CRASHHHHHHHH!

-!Y VOY A REGRESAR HASTA QUE SE ME DE MI REGALADA GANA! ¿ENTENDISTE PERRO DEL DEMONIO?

Al escuchar eso el monje y la muer dieron un suspiro de resignacion.

-Sabia que est iba a pasar- Dijo la mujer meneando su cabeza, Miroku iba a decir algo cuando Aome entro llorando amargamente y le dijo a la mujer arrodillandose ante ella:

-Me tengo que ir Sra. Kaede pero voy a regresar, no por ese idiota sino por usted.

La noble mujer sonrio conmovida por lo que escucho y le dio un beso en la frente a lajovencita y le dijo:

-Cuidate hija y tomate tu tiempo, que ese idiota espere hasta que estes listas

-Gracias-Dijo ella y entonces se dirigio a Miroku y le dijo dandole una mirada de suplica:

-Monje ¿Podria acompañarme al pozo? Ya esta oscureciendo y...

-No se preocupe Srta. Aome, no tiene que decir nada, vamonos-Dijo el monje incorporandose, al salir Aome abrazo al monje por su cintura y le dijo dandole una mirada que derritio su corazon:

-¿Me abraza? Tengo frio y quisiera su confort despues del coraja que me hizo pasar ese tarado.

Miroku sonrio y con algo de nervios abrazo a Aome poneindo su brazo en el hombro de la jovencita, ella recargo su cabeza en el hombro del monje y se marcharon, la anciana kaede obsrvo esa escena y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios, despues se dirigio a donde estata tirado o mas bien _Enterrado_ Inuyasha y penso al tiempo que le daba una suave patada en su cabeza:

-Mmmmm...Este torpe no se va a despertar en un par de horas-La mujer suspiro y entonces decidio ir a buscar a la pareja y dejando atrás a un inconciente Inuyasha el cual tenia su cabeza enterrada en el suelo.

Mientras Aome y Miroku llegaban al pozo y ella le dijo:

-Monje ¿Podemos platicar un poco?

Claro Srta. Aome-Dijo el

Ella le señalo un frondoso arbol y fueron ahi sin dejar de abrazarse, Miroku pego su espalda al tronto y entonces sin previo aviso la linda joven lo abrazo por su cintura y pego su rostro en su pecho y de paso sus firmes senos tambien, el pobre monje sintio que las hormonoas se le comenzaban a alboratar al tener ese lindo cuerpo pegado al suyo.

-¿Por que? ¿Por que es tan cruel conmigo? Todo lo que hago, es por el ¿Y que obtengo a cambio? Solo insultos y ofensas !Snif! !Snif!-dijo ella entre llantos y aumentando la presion de su abrazo en el bien formado cuerpo del monje, el cual sin poder evitarlo abrazo a la jovencita por su sensual cintura.

-Por que es un reverendo idiota Srta. Aome, no se me ocurre otra cosa-Le dijo el monje, Aome no contesto solo siguio llorando. Finalmente dejo de llorar y Morioku le dijo:

-¿Ya se siente mejor?

-Ella solo asintio con su cabeza y Miroku le dio un beso en su cabeza.

-Gracias-Dijo ella, entonces levanto su mirada y viendo al cielo dijo:

-Que hermosa noche y hay muchas estrellas

-Si claro, pero ¿No es lo mismo en su epoca?

-No igual que aquí, la luz de las grandes ciudades y la contaminacion ambiental ya no permiten ver estas nochaes con muchas estrellas.

-!Oh!-Fue lo unico que pudo decir el monje ya que el concepto de "Grandes ciudades" y "Contaminacion ambiental" las desconocia por completo, fue entonces que sin previo aviso Aome giro su cuerpo y pego su espalda al cuerpo del monje, ella tomo las manos del el por sus muñecas y las puso en su suave vientre giro su cabeza para verlo y le dijo con un tono de suplica:

-¿Me abraza por favor?

El sonrio y asi lo hizo, ella entonces echo para atrás su cabeza recargandolo en el hombro del monje y dejando expuesto a su vista su blanco y sedoso cuello, Miroku trago saliva ya que tambien podia ver por el escote de la blusa de ella parte de los senos de la jovencita los cuales eran cubiertas por una tela blanca.

-¿Podemos quedarnos asi un rato?-Dijo ella con sus ojos cerrados.

-Todo el tiempo que usted quiera-Dijo el cerca del oido de ella.

-Gracias-Dijo ella y aflojo su cuerpo, el monje sin poder evitarlo acerco mas el cuerpo de la joven hacia el, aumento suavemente la rpesion de su abrazo y su cuerpo se cimbro al sentir como lajovencita pegaba sus nalgas en su pene, un sudor frio recorrio su cuerpo al sentir esas divinas carnes en su miembro y como era de esperarse en pocos segundos tuvo una enorme ereccion, Aome abrio sus ojos y su cuerpo se cimbro al sentir el duro objeto en su trasero, sonrio y despues vovlio a aflojar su cuerpo, Miroku por su parte estaba sorpendido de que la joven no dijera ni hiciera nada, estaba segura que ella habia sentido en su trasero su ereccion pero al ver que no dijo nada aumento su excitación y entonces comenzo a besarla en su cuello, ella giro su cuello de lado invitandolo a que siguiera disfrutandola, el asi lo hizo y sin poder contenerse mas comenzo a frotar suavemente su erecto miembro contra las apetitosas nalgas de la jovencita, Aome cero sus ojos y aflojo su cuerpo y permitiendo al apuesto monje que siguiera disfrutando de su cuerpo, mientras tanto oculta entre la maleza una mujer de un solo ojo observaba la ardiente escena y penso:

_-Lo unico que lamento es lo mucho que va a sufrir ese idiota de Inuyasha, pero todo esto es por su culpa._

Continuara...

Hola atodos y gracias a **Cantia, Paola y a Wacdonals** por sus comenatrios; muchas gracias por tomarse parte de st valioso tiempo para postear un comentario sobre esta historia, uds. saben que los reviews es el alimento que pedimos para poder seguir escribiendo.

Proximo capitulo: Aome regresa a su epoca y sella el pozo para que Inu no pueda ir tras ella y ademas...!Se lleva al calenturiento monje con ella! ¿Que pasara?

Por cierto me uno a la trsiteza y desconcierto de muchos usuarios de Megauload y mi temor mayor es ¿Que pasara con otros servidores como Rapishare, Hotfile y Mediafare? Si los cierran o eliminan ¿De donde voy a bajar mi dosis semanal de anime y manga? !Ay Dios mio!

Un saludo y estamos en contacto.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Una deslumbrante luz obligo al monje Miroku a cerrar sus ojos y al abrirlos se encontro de nuevo en el foso junto con Aome pero ella le dijo:

-!Listo! Ya llegamos monje

-¿En serio?-Dijo el mirando hacia arriba. Ella asintio y comenzo a subir por el muro y al hacerlo hizo que el monje abriera como platos su boca y ojos ya que la linda adolescente al subir le mostro en todo su esplendor sus tungentes y hermosas piernas, pero lo que mas lo excito al grado de provocarle una ereccion fue poder verle sus nalgas las cuales eran cubiertas por una ajustada pantaleta blanca que dejaba salir una parte de sus carnosos gluteos.

_-!Dioses! !Que hermosas nalgas tiene Srta. Higurashi_!-Penso Miroku excitado de ver esa apetecible anatomia de la joven adolescente.

Al salir del pozo Miroku inmediatamente noto el cambio del paisaje, era de noche y no pudo evitar quedarse atonito al ver los alrededores del templo Higurashi.

-!Guaaa! Es...Es increible. ¿De modo que asi sera el lugar en el que vivimos dentro de 500 años?

Aome divertida observaba la reaccion del hombre y le dijo apuntando a cierto lugar.

-Mire monje ¿Reconoce ese arbol?

Miroku se quedo con su boca abierta y dudando le dijo:

-¿No es ese el arbol...?

-Si, el arbol donde quedo clavado Inuyasha por 50 años por la flecha de ..._.Ella_-Dijo Aome dando un suspiro.

Miroku se acerco y comenzo a tocarlo y dijo:

-Amigo, no puedo creer que continues con vida despues de tanto tiempo.

Aome se acerco a el y lo tomo por una mano y ambos fueron a una pequeña terraza y desde ahi pudieron ver la ciudad de Tokio completamente iluminada, el pobre hombre quedo simplemente impactado al ver semejante espectaculo, finalmente una lagrima salio de uno de sus ojos y le dijo a Aome sin poder dejar de observar la ciudad.

-Gracias Srta. Aome por darme la oportunidad de ver su mundo, nunca podre olvidarlo, ella conmovida se acerco a el y le dio un beso en una mejilla y le dijo:

-Y esto, es solo el principio mi querido monje, pero entremos a mi casa, quiero presentarle a mi madre y a mi abuelo ademas de que podamos cenar algo y darnos un buen baño. Miroku asintio y tomados de las manos fueron al interior de la casa. Sin emabargo al entrar no encontraron a nadie, solo una nota que habia en la mesa, Aome la leyo y abrio muy grande sus ojos.

-¿Ocurre algo Srta. Higurashi?

-Pues si-Dijo ella no pudiendo creer lo que decia la nota mientras se rascaba su cabellera y le dijo:

-Mi madre y mi abuelo tuvieron que salir de urgencia a visitar a un pariente que sufrio un accidente en una ciudad que se llama Kyoto, bueno, al parecer estamos solo usted y yo.

-!Oh vaya!-Dijo Miroku algo sorprendido pero ocultando su excitacion al saber que estaria a solas con Aome y asi, la idea de poseer a la hermosa adolescente no la vio muy lejana. Por su parte Aome tampoco pudo sentir una ligera mezcla de temor y excitacion al saber que estaria a solas con el apuesto monje, su reciente pelea y distanciamento de Inuyasha la puso a pensar sobre el hecho de vivr su primera experiencia sexual con el apuesto monje.

-Bueno, pues entonces primero lo primero, vamos a cenar algo-Dijo ella doblando la nota y guardandola, Miroku algo extrañado le dijo:

-Errrr...Srta. Higurashi, bueno ¿No hay problema el que estemos los dos solos en su casa?

Aome se lo quedo viendo raro y le dijo mientras encogia los hombros.

-¿Problemas? ¿Cuales? Bueno ¿No estara pensando en violarme por estar sola verdad?

-!PUUMM!-Fue el sonido que hizo el cuerpo de Miroku al caer de espaldas al estilo anime (Marca Registrada) y con algunos problemas se levanto y completamente sonrojado le dijo muy nervioso:

-!¿Que?! !Por...Por supesto que no Srta. Higurashi! !Yo seria incapaz de sobrepasarme con usted! !Se lo juro!

Aome sonrio divertida por la reaccion del monje y para sorpresa de el lo abrazo por su cintura y le dijo al tiempo que le daba un beso en su mejilla.

-Tranquilo mi monje, confio plenamente en usted pero...

-¿Pero?-Dijo el sintiendo que el corazon se le iba a salir de la boca al sentir en su pecho los senos de la hermosa adolescente.

Aome dandole una seria mirada le dijo:

-Si la lujuria lo domina, no sea brusco ni rudo conmigo ¿Sabe? Aun soy virgen y no quisiera que mi primera vez fuera traumatizante.

Y al terminar de decirle eso le dio un beso en la punta de su nariz y se marcho a la cocina y dejando detras de ella a un hombre temblando de excitacion y con una enorme ereccion debido a la confesion que le hizo.

Rato despues sentados en la mesa Aome le preguntaba:

-¿Y mi querido Monje? ¿Le gusto la pizza?

El sonrio mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta y le dijo:

-¿No podriamos llevar una de estas Pi...Pizzas a mi epoca Srta. Aome? !Ganariamos una fortuna vendiendolas a principes y terratenientes!

Ambos soltaron una enorme sonrisa, rato depues estaban en la sala y Aome hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no soltar una carcajada al ver la cara de idiota que Miroku tenia al estar viendo las imagenes de un noticiario en la television. E hizo la tipica pregunta que hace todo personaje del pasado que viaja al futuro:

-¿Como puede caber tanta gente y lugares dentro de esa pequeña caja con un vidrio?

Aome girando sus ojos hacia atras le dijo con una sonrisa:

-!Huy! Es una muuuy larga historia mi monje.

Rato despues subian por las escaleras y ella le dijo:

-Bueno, pues antes de dormir, nada mejor que un baño. Yo lo hare primero y despues usted ¿Vale?

Miroku asintio con la cabeza. Aome abrio la puerta y el vio una pared balnca donde habia una especie de tubo y una pequeña puerta de blanca pero que era transparente.

-Primero me baño y despues le explico como usar la ducha ¿Si?

-Si Srta. Aome

Ella entro y cerro la puerta entonces Miroku comenzo a escuchar el ruido del agua caer al suelo, el se ento en una silla que estaba en el pasillo cuando Aome le dijo desde el cuarto:

-¿Monje?

-¿Si Srta. Higurashi?

-Yo...Cometi una tonteria, olvide meter mi toalla ¿Me la pasa? Esta en mi cama es una tela suave grande de color azul

-Mmm...De acuerdo-Dijo y enfilo al cuarto de Aome, ubico la prenda y regreso con ella a la puerta del baño.

-Este...Aqui tengo la prenda que me pidio Srta. Aome-Dijo Miroku mientras acariciaba la prenda curioso por su textura y suavidad.

-¿Podria pasar?-Dijo ella y haciendo que el hombre se cimbrara.

-Este...Si, claro-Dijo el abriendo con una mano temblorosa la puerta, entro y lo que vio lo hizo temblar de pies a cabeza debido a la enorme excitacion que tuvo. La puerta corrediza que cubria la regadera era practicamente transparente eprmitiendole ver al monje casi sin ningun problema la silueta desnuda de Aome la cual estaba restregando su cara y su cabellera mientras el agua caia sobre su cuerpo. Miroku azoto su mandibula inferior en el suelo mientras una enorme ereccion sobresalia de su tunica y con un enorme esfuerzo pudo decirle:

-¿Do...Donde le...Po...Pongo su te...la Srta...Aome?

-!Ah! Aqui a un lado de mi puerta hay un gancho, ahi puede colgarla-Dijo ella indicando con una mano el gancho que estaba a un lado de su puerta, Miroku trago saliva y se acerco a la puerta temblando de excitacion mientras seguia viendo la sensual silueta de la joven desnuda, a pesar de que el cristal era opaco podia mostrar casi sin ningun problema el desnudo cuerpo de la joven, sin despegar su mirada de la sensual vision que tenia enfrente de el coloco la toalla en el gancho con su mano temblorosa.

-Ya...Ya la _culo_...!Este quiero decir que ya lo coloque!-Dijo muy nervioso el monje mientras veia cierta parte de la anatomia de la hermosa adolescente.

Aome por su parte sonrio, sabia perfectamente que la puerta semi-transparente de plastico blanco le permitia al monje ver casi sin ningun problema su desnudo cuerpo y le dijo:

-Bueno, gracias enseguida termino de bañarme y salgo para explicarle como funciona la regadera y se pueda bañar.

-Este...Si com usted diga, co...Con permiso-Dijo con algunos problemas Miroku y sin dejar de ver ese provocativo cuerpo el hombre salio y con un enorme ardor en el musculo erecto que tenia en su entrepierna, al salir y cerrar la puerta no pudo evitar recargarse contra la pared y comenzar a masturbarse mientras con sus ojos cerrados formaba imagenes en su mentes del cuerpo desnudo de la joven.

-Ya voy a salir Monje Miroku-Dijo la voz de Aome sacandolo abruptamente de las fantasias eroticas que tenia con ella, inmediatamente recupero la compustura y su mandibula inferior volvio a azotar contra en suelo al ver salir a una Aome desnuda y cubriendose con la toalla.

-Listo, solo me visto y enseguida estoy con usted-Dijo ella dandole una coqueta sonrisa, el pobre hombre solo pudo asintir con su cabeza mientras su mirada se fijaba en las nalgas de la joven la cual la toalla no podia cubrirla toda y dejando al descubierto una respetable parte de sus gluteos, la puerta del cuarto de Aome se cerro y el pobre hombre cayo de rodillas y sin poder evitarlo conmenzo a frotar con ambas manos su entrepierna y jurandose a si mismo que haria suya a esa hermosa adolescente aunque eso le costara enfrentar a Inuyasha.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Habiendose recuperado de la impresion de haber visto semidesnuda a Aome con esa toalla cubriendo con muchos problemas su cuerpo Miroku se encontraba en la cocina tomando un vaso de agua cuando escucho la voz de la jovencita que le haia provocado un alborotamiento hormonal.

-¿Querido monje?

Miroku volteo para habla.r pero no pudo ya que sus cuerdas vocales se quedaron paralizadas al ver a Aome secandose su cabello con la toalla y usando una extraña prenda de color azul que la cubria hasta la mitad de sus muslos pero el problema era que esa prenda era semitransparente y permitiendole ver sin ningun problema la siluta de su sensual y provocativo cuerpo semi infantil ademas de su brassiere y su pantaleta. El pobre hombre trago saliva y sin poder dejar de mirar el provocativo cuerpo de la jovencita le dijo:

-Errr...Vi...Vine a tomar un po...Poco de agua, seño...rita Aome.

Fue entonces que Aome noto la mirada que le estaba dando el hombre y le dijo tranquilamente sin dejar de secarse su pelo:

-¿Mh? ¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Eh? !Oh! Na...Nada yo, solo me extraño su ropa !Ja, ja!-Dijo riendose nerviosamente mientras se rascaba su nuca con su mano derecha.

-¿Esto? !Ah! Se llama camison, es para dormir, es ideal para esta epoca que hace mucho calor-Dijo ella acercandose peligrosamente al hombre el cual sentia que el corazon le latia a mil por hora al ver ese cuerpo semidesnudo.

-!Oh! Si cla...Claro-Dijo Miroku desviando su mirada-Yo...¿Me puedo bañar?

-Si, Vamos al cuarto de baño para explicarle el funcionamiento-Dijo ella, giro dandole la espalda y comenzo a caminar mientras seguia secandose su cabellera, Miroku casi azoto su mandibula inferior al suelo al poder apreciar a placer el carnoso trasero de la jovencita usando una ajustada pantaleta de color blanco y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para controlar su mano derecha que amenazaba con darle una nalgada. Al llegar al baño Aome le explico el funcionamiento de las llaves de agua caliente y fria, el agradecio y ella salio cerrando la puerta y dandole otra vision de sus gluteos por cortesia de su tranparente camison., el hombre suspiro, se desnudo solo para darse cuenta de la enorme ereccion que tenia, entro a la ducha y cerro la puerta corrediza abrio las llaves como Aome le dijo y el agua freca y tibia comenzo a caer sobre su cuerpo, por unos minutos disfruto la sensacion del agua tibia caer sobre su cuerpo, tomo la pasta color rosa llamada "jabon" y la unto con una rara fibra provocando abundante espuma y asi comenzo a frotar la fibra contra su cuerpo y sintiendo una extraña frescura en su cuerpo y mientras lo hacia no podia evitar formar en su mente a la hermosa jovencita usando esa prenda llamada camison. Al terminar de asear su cuerpo un ligero ardor en su entrepierna le hizo bajar su mirada y ver la enorme ereccion que tenia, sin poder contenerse cerro sus ojos y comenzo a masturbarse mientras en su mente se formaban imagenes de el haciendo el amor con la hermosa pre adolescente.

Tan concentrado estaba el monje que no escuho abrir la puerta del baño. Aome entro con una toalla que habia olvidado darsela al monje y se quedo sin habla al ver la silueta del hombre frotando su miembro a traves de la semitransparente puerta, ella trago saliva, se acerco a la ducha en silencio y sin poder evitarlo con mucho cuidado movio la puerta corrediza lo suficiente para ver el musculoso cuerpo del Miroku completamente desnudo y masturbandose, sus ojos contemplaron el muy bien formado cuerpo del hombre para despues enfocarse en su enomre miembro el cual frotaba furiosamente con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda se frotaba sus testiculos

-Ah...Señorita Aome, Dios...Que divino cuerpo tiene

Fueron las suaves palabras que salieron de los labios del monje mientras se daba su autosatisfaccion y haciendo que el corazon de la mencionada joven latiera a mil por hora y cubriera con su mano derecha su abierta boca al comprender que el hombre estaba pensando en ella mientras se estaba masturbando.

-!OH! !Ahh! Se...Señorita Ao...Me-Gimio de placer el hombre apretando sus ojos y sus dientes mientras con asombro ella veia salir del pene del hombre un viscoso liquido blanco que se estampaba en la pared del baño, temblando de los pies a la cabeza la jovencita cerro con cuidado la puerta corrediza y salio en silencio y cerrando con mucho cuidado la puerta, se coloco a un lado pegando su espalda a la pared, su mano izquierda tenia pegada fuertemente a su pecho la toalla mientras que su mano derecha sin poder evitarlo alcanzo su intimidad y comenzo a frotarla por encima de su pantaleta mientras cerraba sus ojos y evocando en su mente el musculoso cuerpo desnudo del hombre masturbandose mientras mencionaba su nombre.

-Monje Mioroku...Mi amado monje...Dios...Inuyasha perdoname pero tu me has provocado esto.-Dijo ella con voz suave y jadeando mientras se daba ella misma placer.

Mientras tanto Miroku tambien se encontraba recargado en la pared del cuarto de la regadera y respirando agitadamente debido a su masturbacion mientras pensaba.

-_No...Dioses ¿que voy a hacer? No creo poder controlarme mas, perdoname Inuyahsa por traicionar tu confianza y amistad pero con tus ridiculos y estupidos desplantes que tienes con ella tu tienes la culpa...Perdoname pero antes de regresar voy a rogarle a la señorita Higurashi que me permita poseerla y si ella acepta...Lo hare._

Continuara...

Despues de eras retomamos la historia. Se agradecen comentarios, sugerencias y criticas constructivas, gracias.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Eran las 7 de la mañana y Aome y Miroku desayunaban tranquilamente en la sala.

-¿Que tal , como estan?-Decia Aome viendo al monje devorar un plato de huevos revueltos.

-!Mmmm! Deliciosos Srta Higurashi, jamas habia comido algo tan sabroso ¿No seria posible llevarlos a mi epoca?-Dijo Miroku con una gan sonrisa y habalndo con su boca llena del alimento, ella le sonrio y asintio. Siguieron desayunando y charlando tranquilamente, ocasionalmente Miroku no podia ver de reojo a Aome la cual usaba una blusa azal de manga corta y una minifalda blanca la cual hacia lucir las bellas formas de su cuerpo cuando ella se levantaba por un plato o para traer una jarra de agua de frutas cuando de repente:

-!RRINNGGG!

El sonido del telefono que estaba pegado en la pared hizo que el monje pegara un enorme salto y haciendo que ella cubriera su boca con una mano buscando dar una enorme carcajada ante el brinco que pego el hombre, se levanto y colocando su mano el hombro del monje le dijo:

-Es solo el telefono, permitame un momento.

-El !Cof! !Cof!...Que?-Dijo con algunos problemas buscando recuperar su respiracion dandose golpes en el pecho para hacer que el alimento que se le habia quedado atragantado en su garganta pasara a su estomago.

-¿Si bueno? !Ah! Ho...Hola Sr. Director yo...Este..¿Como ha estado?-Dijo ella tartamudeando un poco y Miroku noto la expresion de miedo y preocupacion mientras ella hablaba con ese extraño aparato pegado en la pared al tiempo que ponia algo en su oido.

-Errrr...Si señor y bueno, gracias...No, no se preocupe llegare lo mas pronto posible.

Aome colgo el telefono y Miroku la vio cerrar sus ojos y dar un profundo suspiro, preocupado le dijo:

-¿Ocurre algo señorita? ¿Es grave? Si en algo puedo ayudarla...

Ella le sonrio y negando la cabeza le dijo mientras caminaba hacia el y dijo:

-No mi querido monje, no es nada grave es solo que el director de mi colegio me hbalo muy molesto preguntandome cuando voy a regresar a clases, ya tengo muchas faltas y...

-Entiendo lo que dice y lo unico que puedo ofrecerle es una disculpa a nombre de todos porque es por nuestra culpa que usted a dejado de cumplir sus obligaciones en su epoca -Dijo Miroku muy apenado y bajando su cabeza, ella se acerco a el y puso sus manos en los hombros del hombre al tiempo que le daba un amoroso beso en su frente lo cual sorprendio mucho al monje y ella le dijo dandole una sonrisa:

-No diga eso, porque gracias a esto, he vivido con ustedes aenturas y emociones que nunca crei tener en mi vida, ademas de que ahi tengo a mis mejores amigos, incluyendo a un idiota que ni quiero mencionar su nombre (Dijo haciendo una mueca de molestia) Pero tambien tengo a un guapo y apuesto monje que me cuida y me proteje y sentonces le dio un beso en su mejilla pero muy cerca de sus labios.

-!Oh! !Ah! Este...Pues gracias por lo que me dijo, no sabe como me reconforta- Miroku sonrio nerviosamente mientras se rascaba su nuca con su mano derecha y con el corazon latiendole rapidamete al sentir cerca de su boca los sensuales labios rojo carmesi de su hermosa anfitriona. Aome le volvio a dar su linda sonrisa y cruzando sus brazos en su pecho camino en circulos mientras le decia:

-A pesar de ser sabado tengo que presentarme en mi colegio para recibir apuntes y notas de mis clases para poder actualizarme y ponerme al corriente y ademas debo preentarme con mi profesora de educacion fisica para hacer una sesion de ejercicios y asi poder justificar mis faltas, es solo eso, si no lo hago cooro el riesgo de que me expulsen ¿Comprende?

Miroku asintio y le dijo:

-¿Que es educacion fisica srta?

-Mmmm...Es una clase donde tengo que hacer una serie de ejercicios para fortalezer mi cuerpo-Al tiempo que movia sus caderas, levantaba y bajaba sus brazos y piernas-Pero creame con el ejercicio que hecho combatiendo monstruos y demonios esa clase ya es muy facil para mi.

-!Oh que bien!-Dijo el con una sonrisa

-Bueno, pues si no es mucha molestia me gustaria que me acompañara a mi escuela ¿Si?

-Claro que si y de paso podre conocer ese lugar del que tanto nos ha hablado a mi y a Inu...Errr, a el-Dijo algo apenado cuando iba a mencionar el nombre de cierto demonio perro, ella sonrio y le dijo:

-Bueno, pero antes mi gustaria comprarle algo de ropa de acuerdo a esta epoca porque si sale con su raje de monje va a verse muy llamativo.

-¿Tan rara es mi ropa?

-Bueno en esta epoca tal vez si y no me gustaria que la gente lo viera de manera curiosa, con una playera casual y un pantalon de mezclilla se vera perfectamente.

-Bueno, si usted lo dice.

-Acompañeme a mi cuarto mientras voy por una bolsa para llevar mi equipo de Efisica.

El asintio se levanto comenzaron a caminar y pasaron pr una pequeña mesa donde habia una libreta con un boligrafo y al llegar a las escalersa que conducian al segundo piso ella le dijo:

-!Oh! Disculpe me psa sa essa libreta es que quero anotar un numero telefonico para comunicarme con mi madre. El asintio y tomo la libreta mientras Aome comenzaba a subir las escaleras, Miroku la seguio y no pudo evitar abrir como plato sus ojos al ver la parte inferior de los blancos muslos de ella por cortesia de la minifalda que usaba, entonces ella dijo:

-Las llaves de la casa ¿Donde las puse?

Y entonces metio una mano en la bolsa de su falda y las saco y dijo:

-!Oh! Aqui estan- Y entonces "_accidentalmente"_ sus llaves se le cayeron y dijo:

-Torpe de mi

Y entonces se agacho a recogerlas y mostrandole a Miroku en todo su esplendor sus hermosas nalgas las cuales eran cubiertas por una pantaleta blanca ajustada cortesia de la minifalda que usaba y haciendo que el pore hombre abirera mas sus ojos y boca y tuviera una ligera ereccion. Aome esbozo una picara sonrissa al saber el espectaculo que le estaba dando al hombre, tomo sus llaves y siguio caminando a su cuarto y dejando atras a un monje sudando de excitacion.

_-!Dioses! Ayudenme a controlar mi deseo...Pero que hermoso trasero tiene esa niña_-Penso mientras se limpiaba su sudor con un trapo que saco de sus ropas.

Al llegar al cuarto de Aome ella la vio colocar en su cama unas prendas que saco de un mueble de madera al que ella la escucho decir que se llamaba "Ropero" y al entrar ella le dijo mientrsa tomaba su Short rojo con ambas manos y se lo mostraba al monje:

Mire, este es mi Short de Educacion Fisica.

Miroku trago saliva al ver la diminuta preda y penso con excitacion.

_-¿Y...Esa diminuta prenda va a cubrir sus...Gluteos?_

Una onda de excitacion inundo su ser al imaginarse a Aome usando ese short.

Continuara...proximo capitulo: Aome usando su provocativo uniforme de educacion fisica comienza a despertar el deseo de Miroku por poseerla ¿Que pasara?

Se agradecen crticas, sugerencias, etc.


End file.
